Behind Closed Doors, What Do We Not See?
by RedRoseQueenOfCountry
Summary: Summary: What happens when the doors are closed, and no one is there but the two? I’m sorry I can’t say anymore. My first fanfic! Review, it only continues if y'all want it to! Chapter Four is up!
1. Love?

Behind Closed Doors, What Do We Not See?

A/N: I'm sorry to all the BJ fans. (If there are any. I'm not one.) BJ is not so nice, when the doors are closed, in my version so the show. Also anything it italicized lettering is a thought.

A/N 2: This is my first try at a Fanfic story so please bear with me if it stinks. Thanks!

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Reba Hart walked slowly to the door. Reba and Brock had been divorced for a year now, and she could not stand it anymore. She new she said she was over him, but she knew deep down he was the only man she could ever truly love. She did not know if he still loved her, but she had to let him know how she felt. What she didn't know was that something was happening that would change life as she knew it!

"I told you to shut-up!" BJ, Brocks current wife said.

"No!" screamed Brock.

"Why do you always have to make me so made; you know what happens when you make me mad. "She yelled.

"I forgot to wash the stinking dishes; I didn't set the house on fire or anything like that." He replied.

She then picked up the glass candy dish up and threw it straight at him, and it smashed onto the wall with a loud crash. It almost hit Brock right on the head, but he moved quickly.

Things like this have been happening ever since the got married. She would get mad, and dangerous objects would start flying through the air, directed at him. It started with just pillows and cushions, but then it got terribly worse. She would throw books, chairs, and then it got down to glass items.

Brock was now completely obedient to BJ, and he did anything he could to keep away from her so she would not start physically beat him. She would punch, kick, and hit him till he was black and blue. Many time he thought of running away, and one time he did, but she found him and after that he could not move for three hours straight.

Today was one of the worse days. Henry was with Van and Elizabeth at the park. So that left just Brock and BJ, just the way she liked it. No one knew about what happened behind the closed doors.

End of Chapter One

OK. I know it was really short, but I want to know if anyone wants me to continue it. Please let me know. This is my first try at a story. I have not decided if I want this to be a Reba & Brock story or if it just a Brock and BJ story. Tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Insane!

Behind Closed Doors, What Do We Not See?

Summary: What happens when the doors are closed, and no one is there but the two? I'm sorry I can't say anymore. My first fanfic!

A/N: I'm sorry to all the BJ fans. (If there are any. I'm not one.) BJ is not so nice, when the doors are closed, in my version so the show. Also anything it italicized lettering is a thought.

A/N 2: Well, I got e-mails for this, so I thought I should continue this. Now I worn you if I do it will be a long story probably with at least 20 or so chapters. If you really like it there might be sequels. It's all up to ya'll.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

As Reba came to the door she heard a crash, screams, and cries. Then suddenly Brock comes running out of the house.

"What's going on?" Reba screamed.

"No time! Just run!" He shouts back, never actually looking to see who was talking.

She ran after him yelling, but he just kept running.

Brock stopped when he heard the voice of an angel that he loved. He turned, and ran into her arms.

She was too shocked to stop it, and she really didn't want it to. _Man, it feels so good to have him in my arms again. I really do love him and now I will tell him just that. _She thought.

_Oh she still wears that passion perfume she did 20 years ago. I love that on her, heck I love everything about her. Do or should I tell her that? _ He thought.

They just held each other for what seemed like hours, till he stopped crying. After he stopped he just kept hold on her like she was a life saver. She started to wonder why he was crying and running away in the first place.

"Oh, Brock, honey what's wrong?" Reba said, not noticing she called him honey, but he noticed.

"Oh, Reba, I… I… I… uh… I… umm…" he trailed off not actually saying anything.

He starts to cry again, and he buries his fade in her chest. She pats his back to comfort him.

"Oh, there, there Brock, nothing could possibly be that bad." She tries to calm him a bit.

"Oh, but it can Reba." He says. Then he continues to tell her EVERYTHING about his marriage to BJ.

"Oh, my gosh! Why haven't you told anyone about this till now! Howe could you let this go on for so long what are you, taking drugs? You mo-ron!"

"Well, I don't know and yes." He replies.

It took her a little while to understand what he was saying, but when she did she was furious.

"What the heck are you talking about? You Mo-ron!" she screams, breaking their hold.

"She is drugging me."

"She's what!?"

"She is drugging me." He repeats.

"I knew she was insane, but I did not think she would go that far."

"I went to the doctors for my physical, and he said they found dopamenohopesomos in my blood. He said it was so strong that it has probably been in my system for a long time." He said.

"Oh, my word, I don't know what to say!" she said.

"But there is more." He said calmly.

"How can there possibly be more!?" she asked.

"I think she knows I have fallen in love with another woman." He blurted out.

_Oh, God! How do I tell him I love him when he loves someone else? _She thought.

"Oh." She simply said.

"I love you Reba!" he said and then pulled her into a kiss.

They held each other until...

End of Chapter Two

Ok, I know I left you on a cliff, but I have work to get to & my niece to take care of. Dang get to my airhead of a sister. Well till I write again. Love ya'll.


	3. Oh, Reba!

Behind Closed Doors, What Do We Not See?

Summary: What happens when the doors are closed, and no one is there but the two? I'm sorry I can't say anymore. My first fanfic!

A/N: I'm sorry to all the BJ fans. (If there are any. I'm not one.) BJ is not so nice, when the doors are closed, in my version so the show. Also anything it italicized lettering is a thought.

A/N 2: Well, I got e-mails for this, so I thought I should continue this. Now I worn you if I do it will be a long story probably with at least 20 or so chapters. If you really like it there might be sequels. It's all up to ya'll.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

_They held each other until..._

They heard a scream and a gun shot

"Brock!" BJ yelled.

"Barbra Jean! What have you done!?" he yelled.

Reba was lying in his arms; she was in too much pain to do or say anything.

"Reba. Reba. Reba? Oh Lord!" Brock screamed.

"Brock, she deserved it. She was trying to take my man." She simply said.

"What? How can you say that!?" he said. "Oh, Reba, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I hurt you once and for some reason I keep on hurting you." Brock cried.

Someone had called 911 and the ambulance soon arrived. They sated asking questions about Reba, and then they got to the question BJ feared.

"How did this happen?" one of the policeman asked, as Reba was taken into the ambulance.

Brock was about to tell him, but BJ stopped him from saying anything.

"Oh, well, one of our neighbor's kids was playing with a gun, and he didn't know it was loaded. Right honey" she says turning to Brock.

She gives him a death look and mouths 'Next time I will kill both of you!'

"Yeah, that's what happened." He says. Then he tries to tell the policeman that he needs help, but BJ stops him quickly.

"Come on honey, we should get back home before little Henry does." She says, pulling him away and back to the house.

"No! I'm going to the hospital with Reba!" he says rather loudly.

The police officer looks at the two of them closely

"Brock, honey can I have a word with you?" she says.

"Yes, honey." He says sadly.

They walk away from the other people.

"What do you want, BJ?" he asks.

In a low toned voice that is scary and quite frightening she says, "If you breath a word to ANYONE about anything; I will ripe you heart, cook it and eat if for dinner! Then I will turn your little tramp into a red fire flambé for my desert!"

She walks Brock back to the ambulance.  
"Okay, honey I'm going to go with Reba and you'll stay with Henry." Brock says and quickly goes to Reba.

BJ give one final death look to Brock and than walks away. Brock then leaves with the policemen to go to the hospital.

End of Chapter.

Hay y'all. I know this is short, but I don't know where I want this to go. I really think this will be a Reba & Brock story, so y'all should be prepared. I'd love to get to write more often, but I have this older sister (I do love her to pieces) that is too much of a Cheyenne. I always have to cover for her, so I have my niece & nephew at my house. (Though they are over here so much that I am basically their mom, but I would never tell my sister that her daughter once called me "Mama.") I do love them, so I don't mind that much. Well, take good care & God bless.

Until I write again.


	4. My Everything!

Behind Closed Doors, What Do We Not See?

Summary: What happens when the doors are closed, and no one is there but the two? I'm sorry I can't say anymore. My first fanfic!

A/N: I'm sorry to all the BJ fans. (If there are any. I'm not one.) BJ is not so nice, when the doors are closed, in my version so the show. Also anything it italicized lettering is a thought.

A/N 2: Well, I got e-mails for this, so I thought I should continue this. Now I worn you if I do it will be a long story probably with at least 20 or so chapters. If you really like it there might be sequels. It's all up to ya'll.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

When Reba arrives at the hospital, she is taken by the paramedics. Brock is forced to stay out in the waiting room. She had been shot in the 

back an inch away from her spin. If it had been any closer to her spin, she could have been paralyzed.

Then they asked Brock again, "How did this happen?"

He paused. _If I tell them the truth, BJ will hurt my entire family. But I can't let her hurt Reba and get away with it. What do I do? _Brock thought.

"One of the neighbor's kids got his dad's gun; it was an accident." He replied.

The nurse really didn't believe him, but decided not to push at it. She just made a metal note to watch how he acted around Reba.

A week later Reba went home and Brock decided to stay with her for a while. He told BJ that he had to for the kids. She did not believe him, so she kept a very close eye on Reba and Brock when they were alone.

A few weeks passed, and BJ is very suspicious about Brock and Reba. HE has spent all this time over there and hardly any time at their house.

It was morning; Reba and Brock were eating breakfast together. The kids were all off to school, and with Van and Cheyenne in their house; the house was very quiet anymore. Brock made breakfast for the two of them.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" He asks her.

"It was fine. Brock, what happened between you and BJ? What was going on when I came over?" she asked.

He was not ready for this question, but he knew it would come up sometime. He thought for a minute before he replied.

"Same as what usually happens. I'll do something, a little tiny thing wrong, and she goes ballistic. She starts throwing anything she can get her hands on. She gets mean and angry. She tries to hit me."

"Brock, you have to tell the police about what BJ is doing to you." Reba says.

"I can't, Reba. If I do; she'll come after all of y'all." He replies.

"Brock this is now way to live your life. You can't let her keep doing this. This is not right." She says, sincerely.

"No, this is just the way it is."

"Brock, as much as you think this is the way it has to be; you are wrong. This does not have to be this way! You may not be the best person on 

the planet, but you deserve to be with someone you love and who loves you back. She has not right to do this to you. She's changed you, and not for the better. She's made you scared. I know she's bigger, but no one should live in fear of every step they make. Brock, you have to tell the police." She said, with sincerity and heart.

"Reba, I don't know what to do. She's my wife. I can't let her hurt my kids or you. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of y'all. Reba, I… I…" he said, but trailed off.

"What Brock, what's the matter? You can tell me anything." she asked.

"Reba, I love you. I have always loved you. You are my every thing. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You are my one and only love. I love you. It was you who I loved and have always loved. I will always love you, Reba. I love your smile that lights up my world. I love your eye's that shine like the stars at night. I love you fiery red hair that 

matches you fiery temper that I love. I love your wit and how smart you are. I love how you look at me even when you are mad. I love everything about you. You are my every thing." He said, pouring his heart out to her.

"You, you love me?" she says, completely in shock.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul, I love you." He said.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that." She replied.

"Now, I need to know. Do you still love me?" he asked.

She didn't know what to day. She was not ready for this. She already knew the answer right away, but she did not want to hurt someone like she was hurt. _Oh my God! He loves me! And he wants to know if I love him. YES! Yes, yes, yes! Brock Enroll Hart I love you with all my heart! But I can't hurt someone like I was hurt, but it is BJ. And she is hurting him, _

_which by the way I have to remember to kill her for that. And I do love him!_ She thought.

"Yes." She said simply.

"What?" He said, not believing his ears. That was the answer he was hoping for but not expecting.

"Yes, Brock, I love you, too. I love you. I loved you and I still love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you, Brock. You are my every thing, too. It has always been you. I dated lots of men, but only you make me feel whole. Only you make me feel so happy. Only you make me like everything is perfect. I love you!" She says.

"You do!? Oh, Reba, now I am really confused. I don't know what to do." Brock said.

"Brock, I know, but you can't let her control you. This is your life; you have control of what happens. I love you, and you love me. She does not need to know, but you need to get away from her and soon! You can't keep living like this; you need to have a life full of happiness and joy not fear and hurt. You can stay here as long as you need to. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore." She said.

"Reba, I love you, but I don't know if I can get away from her. She's stronger and much bigger than the both of us. She could crush you with one foot. And I'm not much better. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. I love all of y'all way too much to see any of you to get hurt. I don't know what to do. I love…" he trailed off when their lips met.

"Enough talking." She said in between kisses.

She got closer to him, and he pulled her into him lap. He held onto her like a life support, and she was. She was his true love. She had stood by 

him through everything. Through she had been mean to him for the past few years; it was only because she was hurting and had not other way to deal with it. She closed the very little space between them. His hands started to get a little shaky, but he still held tightly to her.

"I love you, Reba"

"I love you too, Brock."

They kissed for a long time. They said "I love you" in between kisses. He got up and picked her up. She felt her back press again the wall as they kissed. He deepened the kisses by putting his hand on her neck. Then at some point they had gotten upstairs to her bedroom.

P. S. –

I know all of y'all are smart enough to know what happens after that, so I don't need to go into detail. I would not go into detail, sorry to those 

who love "smut" I will NOT write it. The farthest I go is kissing and maybe cloths being thrown, but that is it.

End of Chapter

Hay y'all. I know this is short, but I don't know where I want this to go. This will be a Reba & Brock story, so y'all should be prepared. If you have not notice, I love Reba/Brock stories. I have always felt like they should have gotten back together. They are cute.

Go to my Profile. I have a poll. Please Vote.

Please Review; I want to know what y'all. I need to know if this is worth continuing.

Well, take good care & God bless.

Until I write again.


	5. Long Awaited Update

Hello darlings,

Some of you may be shocked to see me on this site after such a long time. Both my dear little cousin and I (plus our whole family) have been through a lot this past year. I can't explain it all now. especially since anyone in the world could read this, and it's a very personal and saddening story. Anyway...

I do want to say that I am sorry to the people who waited for all most half a year to read updates for my stories, but things happen. I have to tell you all that I probably will not be updating (Again, please forgive me.) very soon. I'm sorry again. (Again.)

Ariana, my dear little cousin has gone through so much that I just need to be with her right now. She needs me, and I need her so much as well. She's always been like a daughter to me, so I love her so much more than just a cousin. She's my baby girl.

Thank you for understanding. I do hope that eveythin' is well for y'all.

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

Take Good Care!

God Bless!

With love and blessings,

Aleana Anna Sophia


End file.
